


Loving Father, Loving Mother

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [16]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Family, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Who did Homura leave behind?





	

Are you  
Going to find your way home  
Does it matter anymore  
Or do you not mind  
Leaving it all behind

Are you  
Carving your fate in stone  
I know you have been here before  
But that doesn't make you right  
You don't have to be so uptight

Why  
Are you wandering alone  
Have you run away from home  
Taking bullets to the bone  
And sharpening your tone

Tell me  
Why  
Do you accept this nightmare  
When you know it isn't fair  
You are so ill-prepared  
To combat what isn't there

I could have given you all you needed  
But you left too soon  
I don't know what you want  
But I just want you to  
Come back home

Repeat yourself a thousand times  
Becoming blind to your own crimes  
I cannot condone this illusion you've made

I believe you are truly good inside  
This torture has destroyed your mind  
But I see inside of you and I have faith

So please remember us  
We'll always be with you  
We're the ones you can trust  
When no one else will do

We will be waiting  
Sitting and watching through the glass  
Cause I know you're coming home some day  
And then I'll hold you again at last

I could have given you all you needed  
But you left too soon  
I don't know what you want  
But I just want you to  
Come back home


End file.
